worldwarzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Augustus Rookwood
Augustus Rookwood is the Lord of Rookwood Grotto and a Death Eater in the service of Lord Voldemort. He has served the Dark Lord since the First Wizarding War and remains loyal to him. Augustus is the husband of Avalon Wilde-Hartley-Rookwood, the father of Aiden and Lisette, and the stepfather of Lauren, Zelda, and Renata. Early life Algernon Augustus, Jr. was named for his father, a drunken, cruel wizard who beat his wife Abella and regularly used the Cruciatus Curse on his young son. This treatment left a deep physical imprint on the young Rookwood; as an adult, he would be particularly vulnerable to the Cruciatus Curse. Hogwarts and the First Wizarding War Rookwood attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he became friends with a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle. This affects of this friendship became evident in the Algernon, Jr.'s fourth year, when he killed his father after years of abuse. His mother took the blame, and was sent to Azkaban. She died there three years later. After this incident, Algernon started going by his middle name, Augustus, in order to distance himself from his father. During his later years in school, he developed a crush on his classmate Narcissa Black, who was engaged to Lucius Malfoy. However, much to Augustus' delight, she broke off the engagement. He asked her out immediately, and the two began dating, before and unfortunate Masquerade party made Narcissa fall in love with her former fiancee, and leave Augustus. He never got over her, and secretly holds a grudge against Lucius. After the deep heartbreak, he decided to spend some time away from everything, and joined the Muggle Navy. He stayed in service for four years, during which time he met an Irish witch by the name of Avalon Hartley, who was living in Spain at the time. The two began seeing one another, but Augustus' Naval duties forced them apart. When he eventually left the Navy, he returned to Spain, attempting to find Avalon once more. He eventually found that she had returned to her home in the UK, so he left Spain immediately to search for her. Eventually, he found her, and sought to make her his again. He succeeded, and the two were later married. He also adopted Avalon's three daughters, Lauren, Renata, and Zelda. After leaving the Navy, he worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, but in truth was a Death Eater and a spy for Lord Voldemort. He also was one of five Death Eaters who participated in the murder of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Around that time, Avalon gave birth to Augustus' first blood child, his son Aiden. Azkaban and the Second Wizarding War He was later betrayed by Igor Karkaroff, and was sent to Azkaban. His wife gave birth to his daughter Lisette shortly before. When the Second Wizarding War began, Augustus, along with nine other Death Eaters, was sprung from Azkaban when the dementors defected to the side of Lord Voldemort. He was captured and sent back to Azkaban after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, but once again was sprung, and returned to the Death Eaters. Since his return, however, things have only gone from bad to worse. Under the Dark Lord's orders, Augustus' has been forced to reside in the Malfoy family home, all the while nursing several horrible injuries and having to train his own daughter, Lauren, as a Death Eater. Things were made all the worse when old grudges broke to new mutiny, and Augustus' old relationship with Narcissa was brought up front and center. The situation has ended in violence multiple times between him and Lucius, and has put a slight strain on Augustus and Avalon's marriage, even while she bears their sixth child. Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Rookwood Family Category:Death Eaters Category:Villains Category:Azkaban Inmates